The Clueless One Brings Trouble
"The Clueless One Brings Trouble" is the ninth chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Ninety-four days since Roxas joined Organization XIII, Roxas and Xion defeat a Neoshadow as Roxas recalls how they've worked together for days yet Xion hadn't gotten her Keyblade back. They head to the Clock Tower where Axel asks how the mission went. Roxas assures Axel that he'll be able to fill both heart quotas, but Xion worries about how long they'll be able to keep working together as anyone knows that it would be more efficient to split them up. Axel agrees with Xion, claiming that they're not stupid with the exception of Demyx and may not be fooled for long. The next day, Roxas walks to the Grey Area and greets Xion. Nearby, Saïx berates Demyx for his horrible Mission Report and orders him to rewrite it. Demyx begins to walk off, but noticing Roxas and Xion, begins to talk to them about their role in using their Keyblades to collect hearts. He suggests that they show him their Keyblades and Roxas complies, summoning the weapon to his hands. Demyx turns to Xion and tells her to let him see her Keyblade, catching the attention of Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx. However, Axel arrives and reminds Demyx that he has to rewrite a report and that Roxas and Xion are en route to a mission. He glances at Saïx and worries that he has discovered the ruse. The following day, Roxas and Xion quickly walk through the Geay Area in an attempt to leave undetected, but Saïx appears before them. He tells them of two major Heartless targets that have appeared in different worlds and require Roxas and Xion to separate. When they both express worry, Saïx questions if the situation wasn't convenient for them. Axel, however, interrupts, having spent the night on one of the couches. He tells Saïx that he was at Beast's Castle and spotted the Heartless. He volunteers to hold one off while Roxas and Xion deal with the one at the castle. Saïx notices that Axel is attempting to bail them out, but agrees with the condition that it'd be the last day the two work together. Roxas and Xion arrive at Beast's Castle when Roxas summons his Keyblade. Xion attempts to summon her's, but to no avail and wonders what to do. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Xion is unable to use the Keyblade. She lost the ability to do so in "Morning Elixir". Differences from the game * Xemnas doesn't gather the Organization and introduce them to a newly-formed Kingdom Hearts on Day 94. * The conversation on Day 94 combines conversations atop of the Clock Tower from Day 94 and 95. * Roxas brings up that they can fool Demyx instead of Axel. * Demyx doesn't ask Roxas or Xion to show him their Keyblades. * Saïx never suspects that Roxas and Xion are hiding something by working together. Goofs Trivia * The title refers to Demyx unknowingly causing suspicion to arise in Saïx because of his wanting to see Xion's Keyblade. Clueless One Brings Trouble, The Clueless One Brings Trouble, The Clueless One Brings Trouble, The Clueless One Brings Trouble, The